The End of Mission Creek
by BaconPineapples
Summary: When three ordinary teens Adam, Chase, and Leo take a short cut through the cemetery, things go awry. Now they have to battle zombies and find a cure to save Mission Creek. And somehow they managed to drag the most popular girl in school, Bree into this. Zombie Apocalypse. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! BaconPineapples here. Yeah I know. Wierd username. Anyways I tried writing a story for House of Anubis which failed but here I am back with a Lab Rats story. It's my first Lab Rats fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! Review on what you think!**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like I own Lab Rats?**

* * *

No one had seen it coming. How could they have? One day it was normal and the next, zombie apocalypse. And I'm not saying it was anyone's fault. Well maybe there was someone who started it. Well three someones. They didn't mean it to happen. At least I hope they didn't. But once you start something as serious as this, you can't take it back.

What was before like any old city, Mission Creek was now a death trap. If you go in, you'll never come out.. Although four people did set out to stop this. Their names were Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

_1 week earlier…_

Chase Davenport was once again staring across the room at his crush. Bree Dooley. Of course she didn't know him. Bree probably thought of Chase as the nerd who sits behind her in chemistry. Or the guy who was friends with her brother. That is if she even thought of him. Sighing, he walked across the cafeteria and sat next to his brother, Adam and Bree's brother, Leo.

"Well if it isn't the guy who is in love with my sister." Leo commented as Chase plopped into the seat next to him.

"I'm not in love with your sister!" Chase said, exasperated.

"Well the two minutes you took just standing there looking at Bree says otherwise." Adam said.

Chase just groaned as his two friends high fived each other.

"You two are impossible you know that?" Chase snarked before digging into his lunch. The sorry excuse for a lunch that is. A ratty old burger with a wilted piece of lettuce squished between beaten old bread.

Chase inwardly gagged at the thought of just how long the burger could have been stored for. But right now he was too hungry to care.

"Uh oh. Here comes Trent." Leo said nervously.

Trent was your average jock. Only cared about sports and girls and picking on those who were smaller than him. Chase hated him. But then again, who didn't?

Trent swaggered to the table. "Sup nerds? Don't have time to give you a swirly today so I'll just make you pay" Trent then held out his hand waiting for the three unfortunate friends to pay up.

Adam looked like he was gonna pounce on Trent. Leo just looked plain scared and was slowly reaching in his pocket for his wallet. Chase? Well all Chase saw was red. Every day since he was here at Mission Creek High, Trent has made their lives a living hell. With the swirlies and wedgies and hanging them on the top of the flag pole by their underwear. And it looks like Chase was gonna stand up to him.

"You know what!? NO." Chase said as calm as he can. Although he was about to burst at any second. Adam backed Chase up while Leo was trying to escape what was about to be a disaster.

The lunch room turned quiet. You heard whispers of _did the nerds just say no to Trent? _Chase saw that Bree was looking at them. Mostly him. _Well no going back now _Chase thought.

"What did you say to me nerd!" Trent yelled. His whole face was red and was going to enjoy giving the three of them a beating.

"Yeah you heard me. No." Chase said while standing up. Adam immediately did as well. Chase looked into Adam's eyes and saw a message. _I've got your back bro. _Meanwhile Leo stood up but used Adam as a shield. Chase rolled his eyes.

Trent threw out a punch that Chase caught easily. The whole cafeteria gasped. Before Trent could speak, Adam wasted no time tearing apart Trent. He had tackled Trent and started punching relentlessly, not giving up one bit. Chase decided to help and threw himself on the two fighting guys. Leo wasn't about to join in but then saw that the whole cafeteria was watching. _They probably think this is entertainment_ Leo thought bitterly. Leo mentally debated on whether to join in. Eventually Leo did considering it was three against one so he shouldn't be getting an injury. I mean Trent did deserve every single punch and kick coming towards him.

"BREAK IT UP PUNKS!" Principal Perry stormed over and pulled Leo, Adam, and Chase off of Trent.

"Detention! After school! Don't show up and your dead meat!" Perry screamed towards them.

"Wait Principal Perry, I didn't do anything! I swear they just attacked me!" Trent tried defending himself.

"I don't care! You were involved in the fight!" Perry screamed right in Trent's face.

Trent quickly thought of something. "I'll give you a coupon for the Barbeque Backbones!" Trent waved the coupon in front of Principal Perry's face trying to convince her.

"Alright fine! You won't but these three eye sores are! But don't get used to it!" And with that Perry snatched the coupon out of Trent's hands and walked away.

"Hah!" Trent said to Leo, Adam, and Chase.

"You do know that you were just beaten by three nerds' right?" Adam said.

Trent went red once again and limped out of the cafeteria, but not before adding a this is not over to them.

The cafeteria started erupting in whispers. Chase saw Bree turn her attention back to her friend.

"Oh man! It's my pet goldfish's funeral today and I got stuck in detention!" Adam exclaimed once they sat back down at their table.

Chase and Leo looked at Adam weirdly.

"What I was gonna sing the national anthem and give him an official flush out." Adam said as if it was perfectly normal.

_Well, at least this fiasco got Bree to look at me for at least a second _Chase thought glumly.

All day, people stared at the three of them from the "lunch incident" as people have named them. Some thought that it was just a fluke that the three nerds somehow beat up Trent. Some even thought that Trent let them win!

As Chase was getting his stuff out of his lockers, some of the jocks approached him.

"You don't even know what you are gonna get after today! Beating one of us means beating all of us! So we're getting payback for Trent!" One of them confronted Chase.

There were choruses of yeahs from the other jocks. Chase was confused at first but figured out that either it was because he was the first one to stand up to Trent, or he was just the first one they saw. Chase looked around and saw that Adam and Leo had just seen the jocks with Chase. They tried to get Chase away from them but the jocks just pushed them out.

Bree was also looking at Chase. Everyone in the hallway was looking at him!

Adam and Leo mouthed sorry as all they could do was watch. There was no way around the jock barrier.

Chase tried to be brave as everyone watched him. Before Chase could say anything though, all the jocks came rushing at him at once. There was no way he could fight all of them! Chase tried to block their punches but there were too many fists. One connected with his eye and everything started to become blurry. More punches were delivered to his whole body.

He thought he heard someone screaming his name and saw that Adam and Leo were trying to pull them off of him but to no luck.

Finally, the punches stopped and the lead jock said to him once again "Loser". The group of bullies then walked away before Principal Perry could catch them.

Adam and Leo helped Chase up. Chase had double vision and tried walking only to end up crashing into a locker right next to Bree. He fell to the floor once again and saw Bree's face looking at him.

"Whoa are you alright?" Bree said.

Chase opened his mouth to try and talk only to spit out blood on the floor. Adam and Leo each grabbed one of his feet, to Chase's relief. He needed to get out of here before he embarrasses himself even more in front of Bree.

"He's fine. At least I think." Leo says.

"I have double vision, bruises all over, and can't walk without crashing into something and you think I'm fine!?" Chase cried out while spitting out blood.

"At least we know one thing you won't be when you grow up Leo." Adam said.

"Shouldn't you be getting your friend to the nurse's office Leo?" Bree said to her brother.

Adam and Leo responded by dragging Chase's body down the hall and into the nurse's office.

The fight with the jocks got people to talk about Adam, Chase, and Leo even more if that was even possible. Except this time it was about them being losers once again and Chase was proof of that. He had split lip, a black eye, bruises everywhere, a banged up knee, and had an ice pack to his head.

Adam, Chase, and Leo tried their best to ignore all the nasty comments but one can only take so much before exploding. It was study hall for Chase and unfortunately for him, Adam and Leo weren't in this class. But Bree was which was an upside.

Chase sat alone at the table, no one daring to come close to him. Everyone was still whispering about him and let's just say some people are really bad at whispering. Finally Chase snapped. He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Yes I get it! My friends and I beat up Trent and then the jocks beat me up! So would you guys stop gossiping about it!?" Chase was so angry that he smashed his fist down on the table for emphasis and ended up breaking the table in half. Pain seared through Chase's fist but he ignored it. Another injury to add to the list.

Everyone stared at him in shock. If Chase could read minds, he'd bet that they were all thinking about how in the world I was able to break the table.

"Ooops." Chase chuckled nervously. _Hey at least Bree's paying attention to me again! _Chase thought trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter of The End of Mission Creek! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Peace!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I used some of your suggestions and some I'll save for later. As for the age thing someone had pointed out, lets just make it easy and say they are all twins.**

**Disclaimer- I doubt someone with the name BaconPineapples would own Lab Rats.**

* * *

_Skipping to the last period of the day, chemistry…_

It was five minutes until the bell rang and Adam, Chase, and Leo were not gonna enjoy staying after school and serving their time.

RINNNNNNG!

Everyone cheered and fled out of the classrooms. Adam and Leo got up and walked over to Chase who was still sitting at his table.

"Chase!?" Leo waved his hand in front of Chase's face trying to snap him out of it.

"I got this." Adam said and hit Chase in the shoulder.

Chase made a jerking motion and his chair fell backwards along with him. Adam and Leo bursted out laughing.

"Ow! You guys know I'm already injured!" Chase shouted from the floor and pulled himself up.

"Sorry. But it's time to go to detention." Adam said while laughing.

Chase scowled. "Let me just grab my chemistry project."

Detention wasn't fun. All they did and could do was sit and daydream (Which wasn't a problem for Chase). Not to mention Principal Perry was working on some "personal hygiene issues" while watching them which made the room stink like cow manure.

"Ugh. Principal Perry do you have to scrub your toes while watching us for detention!?" Leo said.

"Shut your mouth doody!" Principal Perry barked.

"Uh Leo are you okay? You're face is green." Chase stated.

Before Leo could reply he felt his lunch rushing at his throat. He quickly ran out and anyone could hear the retching sounds that came next. That gave the popular kids who got detention a laugh.

Adam leaned over to look out the door. "Wow nice distance. Leo's lunch made it all the way across the hall."

Chase rolled his eyes at that but he did peek over to see it for himself. Leo came back in as everyone bursted out laughing at him again. Even Principal Perry. Leo just awkwardly sat back down and put his head down.

Finally, after a boring, long, two hours, they were allowed to go.

"That was torture!" Leo screamed.

When they walked out of the school doors, they saw the cheerleaders who were just done with their practice. Chase spaced out once again looking at Bree in her uniform. She was talking to one of her cheerleader friends.

"Come on Chase, you can daydream about Bree at home." Adam pulled Chase away and the three continued walking.

Since the trio wanted to get home faster, they decided to take a shortcut through the cemetery.

"Do we have to? You know I'm scared of ANYTHING DEAD!" Chase shouted the last part.

"Ok but I thought that you wanted to carry that project home faster because I'm pretty sure that's heavy with all those chemicals." Leo reasoned in a sing song voice.

Chase finally agreed and the three walked through the gates. The cemetery was like any old cemetery. The creepy graves, the fog even though the sun's still out, and the impression that someone or something is just gonna jump out at you at anytime.

"This place gives me the creeps." Chase shuddered.

While they were walking, Chase tripped over a tree root and dropped his fragile project onto a grave, the liquid contents spilling out.

"NO!" Chase yelled.

"Oooh that does not look good." Adam said.

"UH, what's happening!?" Leo screamed.

A gnarly hand stuck out of the grave making the three scream before the whole body bursted out. His face was sunken and eyes unfocused. There was drool at the corner of his mouth, craving something. The rotting smell was almost as bad as Principal Perry's hygiene issues. ALMOST. The three could see its peeling flesh and looked at each other.

"ZOMBIE!" Adam, Leo, and Chase screamed before running out of the cemetery.

They ran out into the street and ran into Bree. All four of them were knocked to the ground. Adam, Chase, and Leo screamed once again. That wasn't a good thing for Chase with all his injuries.

"Geez, what's up with the screaming?" Bree said.

Chase sputtered out the only thing he could. Zombie. That's when Bree looked behind them and saw it.

Bree let out an ear-piercing scream and the four of them ran as fast as they could. The zombie followed hungry for humans.

"There's Chase and I's house!" Adam screamed while pointing to the house.

They ran up the driveway and to the doorway. Leo tried opening the door but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Leo announced the obvious.

"Keys, keys, keys, Chase you have the key!" Adam said.

"Uh, right!" Chase fumbled around his pockets for a bit before finally pulling out the piece of metal that was gonna save their lives.

"Hurry!" Bree yelled. "That thing is getting closer!"

Chase unlocked the door and the four of them ran in. Chase tried closing the door but an arm stuck out, making the door unable to close and producing louder screams from the four of them.

"Adam, HELP ME!"

Chase and Adam pushed back as hard as they could, but the arm jammed the door, unable to let it close. Finally Bree just took a tennis racket that was sitting on the table and whacked the arm, causing it to recoil and Adam and Chase were able to close the door. They all had breaths of terror.

Chase realized that there was a pain on his upper arm and pulled his sleeve up. Everyone but him gasped. There was a scratch. But it wasn't a normal one. It could only be from the dirty nails of the zombie.

"Uh, don't worry Chase it doesn't look THAT bad." Leo said.

"Are you kidding me!? You know how all the movies are! I'm gonna turn into a zombie!" Chase panicked and started running around in circles his hands pulling at his hair until finally Adam got a baseball bat and whacked him. Chase slumped down in pain, clutching his stomach.

Leo and Bree looked at Adam.

"Not that I didn't think that was funny but you know he's injured and what was the point of that!?" Leo said.

"One, it got him to calm down and two, I just like hitting Chase." Adam said goofily. He then threw the bat on the floor and it hit Chase on the head.

"Ow! Adam! Seriously am I gonna break every bone in my body!?"

"Ok, why was there a zombie chasing you guys!?" Bree said wanting answers.

Chase got up using Leo's shoulder as a cane. Leo just moved out of the way and Chase fell down once again. So much for 'you know he's injured'.Chase got up again this time using the table, not making the same mistake twice.

"It didn't until…" Chase stopped. "Until I dropped my chemistry project onto the grave! I'm gonna be the reason for the zombie apocalypse!"

"Whoa zombie apocalypse!? It was just one zombie!" Leo said. Then they heard a scream outside and more groaning.

"Ok, make that two zombies." Leo confirmed.

"You guys are crazy and I'm going home!" Bree said before opening the door.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Leo said before closing the door. "There are zombies loose and you wanna walk out on the streets!? And you called us crazy."

"I am going home Leo!" Bree said.

Leo wouldn't budge though. "Bree I am doing this for your own good! Do you want to become the undead!?"

"Sorry Leo but I'll be fine! I appreciate that you care though." Bree said and pushed Leo out of the way. Bree ignored everyone's shouts of protest and left without an answer. Once Bree left Adam quickly slammed the door shut and locked.

"You know in the movies, the one who leaves first is usually the one to get eaten." Adam said.

"Not helping Adam!" Leo shouted.

"So aren't you gonna leave too Leo?" Chase said with his arms crossed.

"Oh no! I'm staying with you guys for the night!" Leo said. "And you can't stop me!"

Adam and Chase just looked at each other before groaning.

* * *

**Second chapter done! BOOM! Review on what you think as always.**

**Peace!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 is coming your way! As someone pointed out in the last chapter that the boys took a shortcut but still managed to run into Bree, the reason for that is the fact that Adam and Leo had to take a long time convincing Chase into taking the shortcut. First story so I didn't plan out all the details.**

**Disclaimer: What do YOU think!?**

* * *

_With Bree..._

Bree was just thinking that this whole thing is crazy. I mean a zombie apocalypse!? Maybe it was just some of the jocks pranking her brother and his friends! But as Bree walked down the street to her house, she encountered one of her friends as a zombie. It was Danielle and was heading straight towards Bree!

Bree started running down the street. Now she knew this whole thing was real. There was no way Danielle would dress as a zombie in any condition. Luckily, she made it home safe and sound.

She looked at her phone and saw that she had three missed calls from Leo. Bree texted that she made it home fine.

_The next day..._

The next day when the trio arrived to school they noticed that some students looked… paler, smelled horrible, and some wanted to eat brains.

"See!? I told you! Zombie apocalypse!" Chase said while pointing at everyone.

Just then, Bree ran up to them.

"Ok you guys need to fix this mess! Half of the cheerleaders are zombies and it won't be long until the other half will be too!" Bree said.

"Their zombies. Why would they even be at school?" Adam pointed out.

"More importantly, WE ARE TRAPPED AT A SCHOOL WITH ZOMBIES!" Leo freaked.

"We aren't trapped. We could leave anytime." Chase said being the smart guy.

"I don't care why the zombies are at school but you guys need to fix all of this!" Bree said making a hand gesture at all the zombies.

The PA turned on and Principal Perry's booming voice came on.

"Attention students! Or the rotting dead. Because our school now smells like what's stuck between my toes, it is closed for a few days for your own health. Bah! Why do we have to care about their health!? What do you mean the PA is still on!? Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up! Oh oops-"

Meanwhile Chase was having a hard time paying attention for two reasons. Bree was standing close to him and the scratch he got from yesterday was burning like hell. He hissed and pulled his sleeve up once again.

"Oh put that down! I faint easily at the sight of blood!" Leo reminded them.

"Oh yeah I remember the accident in third grade!" Bree laughed. She was about to tell Adam and Chase but Leo quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Not now sis!" Leo tried shutting Bree up.

"No I wanna hear it!" Adam said excitedly.

"Let's just go home. The sooner we do, the sooner we can find the cure so I won't have to become a zombie because of this stupid scratch!" Chase said.

"Really? Not even to see what it's like?" Adam said.

Before Chase could say anything, a zombie came up to them in a cheerleader outfit. The four of them slowly backed away and ended up into a corner.

"Now what!?" Leo was freaking out.

No one said anything as the zombie approached them. Chase subconsciously moved in front of Bree without anyone realizing it. Leo tried to use everyone as a shield. Adam wasn't sure what to do until he saw the locker next to him.

He opened the locker and flung the door of it into the zombies face. The zombie fell backwards and was knocked out.

"Sweet! I didn't think that was gonna work!" Adam said.

"Like I said before. We're going home!" Chase confirmed, barely dazed at what just happened and walked out the doors, Adam and Leo following.

"Wait!" Bree ran to them. "I wanna help!"

Chase looked like he was gonna faint. He was gonna get to spend some actual time with Bree! Maybe the apocalypse wasn't such bad thing. And that's when he lost control of his legs and fell flat on the ground.

Adam and Leo snickered while Bree kneeled down.

"Are you alright!?" Bree asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great actually! I think it was just because of the scratch!" Chase stuttered. He always said stupid things around Bree.

Adam chuckled once again before saying. "You can't blame your weak body on the scratch."

"ADAM!" Chase yelled.

Unfortunately for them, the yell started to attract zombies.

"Now look what you did!" Leo screamed before running with his hands in the air, Adam, Bree, and Chase in pursuit.

"Get to the house!" Chase yelled to Leo.

Leo bolted once again to the doorway and yelled get the keys.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Chase said while Adam tried to unlock it.

"It's not unlocking!" Adam said worriedly. The zombies came closer and closer. Soon they would be the undead unless someone did something.

"Adam you're turning it the wrong way!" Leo said.

Adam and Leo fought for the keys but ended up dropping it in the dirt. They went down to the ground searching for it.

"Idiots..." Chase muttered and slapped his forehead.

The zombies were getting closer and closer just like the smell got stronger and stronger.

Chase got a sudden urge to protect Bree. It was like his brain was commanding him. So he did the only thing he could. Sacrifice himself. Even though it was incredibly stupid and could get him killed. But hey he was blinded by love!

"What are we gonna do!?" Bree said and looked over to see Adam and Leo still searching for the dropped key.

"Uh hey zombies! Come and get your lunch! Or breakfast or whatever!" Chase shouted and cut through the grass and down the street. The zombies followed him and left Adam, Bree, and Leo alone.

"Chase what are you doing!?" Adam yelled and tried following him before being stopped by Leo. They had just found the key and it was covered in mud.

"Open the door!"

"But Chase is"

"Open it!" Leo got frustrated and took the keys and opened it.

"Now how hard is that?" Leo said. "Now let's get inside before the zombies come back!"

Leo and Bree stepped inside but Adam refused to. "No! My brother is out there running from zombies and you want me to hide!?"

"Adam just get inside! It's what Chase would want you to do!" Leo said trying to convince Adam.

"No!" Adam said before getting cut off by another zombie approaching. "Ok I'm going I'm going!" Adam sprinted in and slammed the door and double locked it. After a few moments there were hard slams heard at the door.

"You're not getting in here zombies!" Leo said.

"No guys its Chase! Let me in! Quick! They're getting closer!"

Leo was about to open the door but Adam made him stop.

"Wait! How do we know it's actually Chase!?" Adam said.

Leo sighed before smushing Adam's face on the window glass for him to see it was Chase with zombies coming up the driveway.

"Ok. It's Chase. You can open it." Adam said, having a dumb moment.

Bree opened the door and Chase tumbled in on top of her. Leo closed the door and locked it once again.

Chase groaned but then realized just who he was on top of and quickly got up and offered Bree a hand.

"Uh, sorry." Was all Chase could say, embarrassed by his actions.

"It's ok." Bree said.

Adam embraced Chase in a big hug and picked him up which Bree giggled at and Leo laughed at.

"Adam put me down!"

"Ok. But you said it and not me." Adam simply loosened his grip on Chase and he came tumbling down and fell on his face.

"Ow! Seriously!? None of you guys are gonna become doctors when you grow up I know that for sure!" Chase said.

* * *

**Chapter three comes and goes! I guess you could say that the apocalypse has officially started! How will it turn out?**

**See ya!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	4. Chapter 4

**BaconPineapples is back with Chapter 4! The apocalypse has just started...**

**Disclaimer- I'll own Lab Rats when an actual Zombie Apocalypse starts.**

* * *

"What now!? ZOMBIE APOCAYLPSE!" Leo screamed. "We never should have tooken that shortcut through the cemetery!"

"Told ya!" Chase said half smirking half yelling.

"Oh stop being a wet blanket! This whole thing is your fault for bringing your chemistry project!" Leo accused.

"My fault!? You're the one who decided that it would be a good idea to take dangerous chemicals through a CEMETERY! A fucking cemetery!" Chase argued.

"But you agreed to it and you're supposed to be the smart one! You're supposed to point out all the mistakes me and Adam make!" Leo shot back.

"It's Adam and I! You happy now!? I'm correcting you!"Chase snarled.

The two were now in each other's face with glares at each other and before it could get real Adam pulled Chase back while Bree pulled Leo back. Chase was way beyond angry at Leo. _How dare he accuse me!? Even though it kinda was my fault..._

"Stop it! Now is not the time to turn on each other! Do that AFTER we find or make a cure!" Bree said.

"Yeah it would be that much easier to resort to cannibalism if you keep on fighting!" Adam said while eating some toast he made while Chase and Leo were snarling at each other.

"Wait! Bree say that again." Chase said, ignoring Adam being Adam.

"Stop it?"

"No after that."

"Now is not the time to turn on each other?"

"No more after."

"Do that after we find or make a cure?" Bree said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bingo! That's it! Bree you're a genius! I could hug you!" Chase said before realizing just what he did say. "Uh but I'm not."

Chase saw that there was a hurt look on Bree's face before it was washed off.

"Ok just what is Bree a genius about?" Adam said with a confused look on his face and mouth full.

"We might not be able to find a cure. But we might be able to make one!" Chase said. "We would just need the right chemicals to do it."

"Um right. Just one thing. What are the right chemicals!?" Leo shouted.

"Looks like I'll just have to research" Chase grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch. Researching was Chase's specialty I guess you could say.

"Right and while Smarty-pants does that I'm gonna board up all the windows. Looks like this is gonna be our base." Leo said. Leo had always dreamt that one day this would happen. So he knew all the zombie survival tips that were gonna come in handy.

Leo and Adam went to the attic and brought some spare boards, nails, and a hammer. Chase continued to research as fast as he could about zombie cures. That left Bree with nothing to do.

"What am I suppose to do!?" Bree asked.

"Ooh gather us some weapons in case the zombies attack!" Adam said.

Bree started searching around to see what she could find. Some knives from the kitchen and a fly swatter. Bree started to think. What could they use to fight zombies? I doubt the Davenports have any guns or anything at their house. Bree walked to the attic to see. There the only thing she found close to a weapon was a canoe paddle and a baseball bat. She took it and put it to the pile with the other weapons.

Meanwhile Chase was rapidly flying through Google looking for anything that will help them with their current situation. He was getting nowhere. Searching was gonna be harder then he thought.

With Adam and Leo, they were hammering up the boards. Well, Adam was. Leo was trying to. Key word was trying. Leo was good at suggesting things they had to do for survival. But he wasn't exactly good at doing the things he suggests.

The four teens worked like this for quite some time, like a well-oiled machine. Finally, it was time for lunch.

"Chase, what are we gonna have for lunch?" Leo asked.

"Oooh! I can cook something for us!" Adam said. That produced loud "NO!"s from Leo and Chase.

Bree tilted her head. "What's wrong with Adam's cooking?" She was still looking around for weapons, but took a break and sat on one of the beanbag chairs.

"Last time he tried to, I ended up in the hospital for three days due to stomach poisoning and Leo had stomach problems for a week! Anything he'd eat would come right back out and it wasn't pleasant I'll say that." Chase said.

"Oooh… That's what happened with you passing gas all the time. I just thought you were going through a phase." Bree said to Leo while half smirking half smiling. "I'm pretty sure you made mom faint one time."

"Well how was I suppose to know that the mushrooms I picked from outside were poisonous!?" Adam exclaimed with his arms raised.

"Oh just forget it." Leo said.

Chase ran over and checked the fridge. "The only thing thats in here is this stick of cheese." Chase pulled it out.

"Ooh dibs!" Adam cried and snatched it out of Chase's hands. He unwrapped it and snarfed it down in a single bite.

"We're gonna have to go to a convenience store for food." Chase said.

"In the middle of an apocalypse!? Are you out of your mind!?" Leo shouted.

"Look two of us can go out and grab some food while the other two stay here." Chase said.

"Fine but the food better be REALLY fast and if any of us get turned into zombies I'm putting the blame all on you!" Leo said.

"Fine with me." Chase shrugged.

Chase and Leo were still miffed at each other from the argument this morning but didn't say anything to each other for Adam and Bree's sake.

"Ok so who goes and who stays?" Adam says.

"I volunteer Chase! Cause this was his brilliant idea!" Leo said the last part sarcastically.

"I'll go but who else is coming?" Chase said.

"I guess I'll go." Bree said.

Chase's heart fluttered. _Man the apocalypse was awesome! Oooh forget I said that. _

"Ok but take this and this and this and this and this" Adam started putting a bunch of items in Bree's arms turning it into a stack. A bat, canoe paddle, tennis racket, knives, basically all the weapons they've collected all ended up in Bree's arms.

"Adam! They are stocking us up on food not heading into war!" Leo said.

Bree dropped all the weapons and it made a big clatter. Chase took the canoe paddle while Bree took a baseball bat. They quickly left leaving Adam and Leo.

"You think they'll make it?" Adam asked.

"Not a chance." Leo said before getting back to work. They had successfully finished boarding up all the windows. Well Leo did like 2 of them while Adam did all the rest.

"Come on lets go find more weapons. If zombies attack, all we have are some knives and a fly swatter since Chase and Bree took the other weapons." Leo said to Adam and the two of them got to work scouring the house for anything they can use that'll probably save their lives sometime in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! We'll see how Chase and Bree do at getting some food next time!**

**~ See ya later suckers!**

**BaconPineapples**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here! It's time to cheer! Lets see how Bree and Chase do at collecting food...**

**Disclaimer- Do I need to repeat myself again?**

* * *

_With Chase and Bree…_

Chase clutched his canoe paddle so tight that his fingers turned white. He wasn't exactly thrilled that at any moment a zombie could jump out and attack them. And they weren't exactly well defended with their ownly weapons as a canoe paddle and a bat.

"So… the movies become real life." Chase attempted at making small talk as they speed walked to Publix. It was the closest convenience store from the neighborhood.

"Yeah, and Chase are you sure we can even find anything at Publix? Wouldn't it just be completely abandoned?" Bree said.

"Uh maybe? But what other choice do we have? We barely have anything in our fridge since Adam already ate all our food!"Chase reasoned.

The rest of the trip was filled with stony, awkward silence. Chase sometimes tried to make more small talk but it just ended up being more awkward then before. Eventually he just stopped, realizing that he was just making it WAY worse than it should be. When they finally made it they were surprised to see that it was open. The outside of the building was completely wrecked and the big publix sign was upside down and hanging down the roof, like it'll drop any second. There was a bunch of "red paint" splattered everywhere. The teens walked in and saw that the inside still was intact and there was a teen sitting down next to a shelf with Oreos on them.

"Welcome to Publix!" The guy said too cheerful. He stood up and walked over to them.

"How are zombies not attacking this place?" Chase said suspicious.

The guy shrugged before saying "I'm Owen. I've just been using this place as a base and helping the people who come." Owen then pulled his sleeve up. "Well help them before I turn into a zombie." There was a large scratch running down his whole arm. "I figured, might as well spend the last few days of my life helping people."

"You got scratched? I did too!" Chase said while Bree looked at Owen in sympathy. "Do you know what happens!?"

"Yeah. Happened to my best friend. First you start to have headaches and sometimes muscle spasms. Then you get the feeling that you wanna eat brains. Finally, after two weeks or so, that's when you turn. It's a really slow but sometimes painful process of turning into a zombie." Owen explained sadly before going back to his happy mood. "Anyways your here for food right?"

Bree looked like she was falling for him which made Chase's blood boil. He could be just as good as this 'Owen' guy!

"Yeah." Chase snapped as he started to gather a bunch of junk food from the shelves.

Owen helped them while humming a song, not sensing Chase's hostility. There were a bunch of bags of chips, some sodas, even some tic tacs.

Owen grabbed a publix bag that was just laying around and shoved all the food the three of them collected into it. He tied it so no food would fall out on the journey back then gave it to Bree.

"Have a nice day!" Owen said smiling while looking at Bree. Chase could tell Bree was blushing. Chase decided to cut in with a curt thank you before dragging Bree away from Owen.

Chase and Bree walked out the door. He decided to complain a bit about Owen.

"Who says have a nice day in the middle of an apocalypse!?" Chase said.

"Chase he was just trying to be nice." Bree said.

"It was almost like he was happy about all of this!" Chase waved his arms around pointing at all the wreckage caused by zombies. Many buildings were splattered with what Chase hoped was red paint but it was clear what it actually was. The sky seemed to sense the change in Mission Creek and changed with the city. It was a stormy grey instead of the usual blue. The few blades of grass still on the ground were all dead and shriveled up. And it all happened in a day!

"Well I thought he was just trying to be optimistic!" Bree defended Owen. _How could she defend him!? She just met the guy! Who knows what he was like before the apocalypse!_ Chase was about to shout just what he thought to Bree when he tensed up and froze. He held his canoe paddle even tighter. A scared look appeared on his face. Bree opened her mouth to say something but stopped seeing Chase's expression.

"Chase what's wrong?" Bree saud completely oblivious to the fact that a zombie was approaching them behind her.

"Bree DUCK!" Bree didn't need to be told twice to obey and Chase swung his canoe paddle through the air, whacking the zombie behind Bree, sending it flying through the air.

"You…saved me" Bree breathed.

"Let's just get back home before more show up!" Chase said in fear at what he just did and started running down the street. Although in his mind he was thinking _I just saved Bree from a zombie! Ha take that Owen! _

Bree just shook her head before following. _My hero. _She thought sarcastically.

Bree and Chase ran until they made it back home. They both definitely didn't want to encounter any more zombies. If they made it through the apocalypse, they could have joined a the track team!

"It's about time!" Leo got up from the couch and snatched the bag out of Bree's hands. He threw a bag of chips to Adam and took one for himself before setting the bag down at the table.

"About time!? Bree nearly got mauled by a zombie!" Chase said as he took a bag of sunchips and a coke to his laptop. Bree got her junk food lunch and sat down next to Chase on the couch and looked over at the laptop. Chase inwardly blushed. Bree was sitting next to him!

"Let me guess. Bree saved herself while you were cowering in fear." Adam joked.

"No! I smacked the zombie with my canoe paddle!" Chase said and then got back to work while eating.

Bree nodded for confirmation.

While Chase and Bree were out, Adam had found the box of tic tacs from publix.

"Who wants to see me eat all these tic tacs!?" Adam said excited.

Leo looked up at him and stopped eating another bag of lays. "You know what's weird?" Leo said to Bree and Chase. "I kind of want to see that."

Adam started chugging them down right away and tic tacs went flying. Chase was about to open his mouth to say something about him being stupid but a tic tac ended up in his mouth which had Bree and Leo burst out laughing. Some of the small breath mints flew into Bree, Chase, and Leo's hair, some flew into their food, and some you don't even want to know where they went. Adam continued chugging them down until there was no more left in the box and the floor was covered with the small breath mints.

"Oh shoot!" Chase blurted out suddenly.

"What is it!?" Adam, Bree, and Leo said, thinking it was urgent. Adam spat out a bunch of tic tacs while saying that and they all flew onto Leo.

"I got sunchip crumbs on my keypad." Chase pouted before grabbing a napkin and carefully wiped them off the keypad.

"Really!? Way to psyche us out!" Leo said shaking to get all the tic tacs off of him before continuing to eat the rest of his chips.

* * *

**Bam! What do you think!? Anyone like Chase saving Bree?**

**School starts tommorow... :(**

**~ BaconPineapples**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update but you know how school is. Already have a bunch of homework and it's only the third day! Geez teachers. Don't you know we have lives out of school!? Here's chapter six. Sorry it's short.**

**Disclaimer- It's called FANFICTION. Fan. Fiction. **

* * *

After lunch everyone was taking a break sitting on the couch and just talking about random stuff. Adam shared an embarrassing memory about Chase with everyone which made Chase scowl and everyone else laugh. They got back to work after that but were interrupted.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That scared the shit out of everyone. Leo got up and peeked out the window, through the boards and saw…ZOMBIES and he screamed that too.

"What are we gonna do!" Leo said while panicking.

"Uh, attack them!" Adam suggested.

"We're gonna have to move base. They've sensed that we're here and probably aren't gonna give up. Everyone pack as much supplies as you can into your backpacks!" Chase started giving out orders like he was the leader.

If the situation was different, they probably weren't gonna listen to Chase but right now they were just glad someone was taking the position as leader. The four teens scrambled around shoving a bunch of stuff in their backpacks. Some extra clothes, nonperishable food, stuff like that. They then each grabbed a weapon. Chase kept his canoe paddle, Bree kept her bat, Adam took the knives leaving Leo with the fly swatter and a sling shot with rocks as ammo.

"Now what? We can't just go out there the zombies are at the other side of the door!" Bree asked Chase.

"We have a back door we can use." Chase immediately said, having an answer to everything.

Bree and Chase stared at each other for a few minutes none of them looking away. Not until being interrupted by Leo.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are zombies!" Leo shouted.

Bree and Chase snapped out of it both of them blushing which made Adam grin and Leo snicker before realizing that the door was about to break.

The bangs got even louder if that was even possible. The flinges were about to fly open. The windows were smashed and zombie arms poked inbetween the boards Adam and Leo had hammered on.

"Let's go!" Adam said not wanting to see the door fly open. Adam went first, then Leo, then Bree, and finally Chase.

"Right now just one question. Where are we going!?" Leo said.

"Do you or Bree have the keys to your house?" Chase asked.

"Got them." Bree held the keys out.

The teens crept into the open each of them on the lookout for the undead. That's when a disaster happened. Leo was the first to notice. A hoard of zombies was approaching them. The group stopped and stared as the zombies got closer frozen in terror. They probably didn't need to attack them if they just ran in the first place, but what are they gonna do about it now? Chase was the first to snap out of it and ran next to Adam and smacked the first zombie with his canoe paddle. That sprung everyone into action.

Adam slashed zombie after zombie with a knife in each hand, determined to escape with his friends. He was the oldest out of all them. It was like his duty to protect the rest. No matter how annoying Chase was with all his smart talk and Leo with his sarcastic remarks. Plus there was Bree who now felt like a sister to him. A zombie apocalypse can really change how you feel about people!

Leo waved his fly swatter like crazy whacking any zombie that got in range. He had played video games like this before. The only difference now was that there was no physical controller, his brain was gonna have to fill in and if you die, then you actually die. Leo used all his video game knowledge on fighting zombies and transferred it to real life.

Bree used her bat to take down a zombie before moving to the next, each time hitting them in different places. She had taken karate before as a kid and now it looks like those lessons were finally paying off. In a crazy way. It also helped that her agility was off the charts. No zombie was gonna get past Bree, that's for sure!

Chase just went crazy. Hit after hit after hit. He was the one who suggested they move base and was not gonna let any of his friends die. And then become undead. Chase cared for each and every one of them, some more than others. I think we all know who that is *cough cough* Bree *cough cough*. It was like he had extra strength and he wasn't sure where it came from. Every zombie he whacked would slam back into another zombie behind the first one, making each hit double shots.

Pretty soon they had taken out the whole pack without realizing it and they just stood there, each and every one of them with wide eyes at what they had just done until the shock finally wore off.

"Woah… We rock!" Leo said.

Everyone but Leo rolled their eyes and continued the journey to Leo and Bree's house. They encountered no more trouble. At least for now.

* * *

**There we go! Finally updated.**

**~ If only there was such a thing as no school...**

**BaconPineapples**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with Chapter 7! Enjoy and TGIF!**

**Disclaimer- Use common sense.**

* * *

The Dooley house was smaller than the Davenport house, but it had a more homely look. Once again when they entered, the teens "prepared" the house in case of a zombie attack. Double locked all the doors that provide entryway into their new base, boarded up all the windows, and this time made an escape plan in case anymore piles of rotting flesh decided to have them for dinner.

After they were done with all that, Chase went back to researching while Adam, Bree, and Leo found more weapons they can use. A metal pipe (Adam accidently pulled it out), a helmet (someone could use it to protect their brain!), a couple more knives, and since they had to find another weapon so there were four, a water gun filled with water. True it wouldn't help that much, but it was long range! _Anything would help in a zombie apocalypse_ Bree had said and Adam had responded with _Ooh how about a chipmunk that could sing!_

"Chase how long is it gonna take to find a cure, I don't think I can take another day of this!" Adam said.

"It hasn't even been a day!" Chase pointed out.

"Still!" Adam said and collapsed on the couch.

Chase spent the rest of the day dedicated to his research while Adam, Bree, and Leo took care of the little things to pass the time.

When it was time for dinner, the Dooley house had bread and some turkey that they could just make sandwiches out of instead of the junk food they got from publix. Adam volunteered to make them but Leo quickly said that he would, in case Adam messed up and made it with a piece of bread between two pieces of turkey. In case you haven't noticed, Adam is REALLY bad at cooking. You don't even want to know what Adam makes for himself for breakfast.

The sleeping arrangements were Bree and Leo on the two couches (since this was their home), and Chase and Adam slept on the carpet. They would have someone on night-watch and would switch every hour. The pattern cycled through like this: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo.

It was now Chase's turn to watch. So there he sat it being 2 AM doing absolutely nothing. Chase opted for continuing to research for a cure but decided against it. He was too tired to. Instead Chase stared at Bree in her sleep. Sure it was weird to say the least, but what else can he do?

Just when he was about to fall asleep, Bree started thrashing around in her sleep. That snapped Chase out of it. He quietly tip toed to Bree on the couch, not wanting to wake up Adam and Leo.

Bree started muttering in her sleep. Something about zombies and Chase.

Chase put his hand on Bree's shoulder and murmured comforting words to Bree. She immediately stopped and fell into a dreamless sleep. After a hard internal battle in his head, Chase leaned over and kissed Bree's forehead before going back to sitting on the carpet.

After a while, Chase was about to fall asleep once again when he snapped awake. He checked the clock and it was three now! _Yes! Now I could finally go to sleep!_

Chase shook Leo's shoulder trying to wake him. Leo just said something about five more minutes mom. So, Chase slapped him. That seemed to do the trick.

Leo would probably have complained if he wasn't that tired. Chase told Leo it was his turn before collapsing on the carpet and fell asleep.

_(Chase's Dream)_

_Bree and Chase were walking down the street holding hands. Adam and Leo were nowhere to be seen. Mission Creek seemed like the way it was before the apocalypse. The grass was still green and actually THERE. The sky was blue and not the stormy grey it was before. Butterflies were zipping through the sky and you could hear birds chirping._

_Everything was normal. Until all of a sudden, the grass started shriveling up and disappeared. Clouds covered what was before a clear sunny day. Then all the buildings slowly turned into wreckage. There was nothing Chase could do about it except watch in horror. That's when they came. Zombies._

_They grabbed Bree. She started screaming his name but there was nothing he could do except stand there and look. He wanted to run to her but he was frozen to the spot, nailed to the ground. He wanted to open his mouth to at least scream her name but he couldn't do that either. He wanted to kill those zombies and make them the dead undead._

_Bree continued screaming as the zombies tore her apart. Blood curdling screams. There was a final scream and then silence. Chase looked at the corpse of his crush. There was nothing he could do about it. _

_Then the zombies came for him. The pain felt excruciating. They bit chunks of his flesh off everywhere. Eventually, one zombie plunged his hand into Chase's chest and pulled his heart out. Chase immediately became still and had a glazed look in his eye. _

Chase woke up screaming "ZOMBIES!" Then he realized he was staring into Bree's eyes. Luckily, his scream hadn't woken up Adam and Leo.

"Uh, it's time for your shift. Again." Bree said awkwardly looking anywhere except Chase.

Chase groaned. Another one!? He looked at the clock and this time it was 6AM. Then he saw Bree's cheeks were flushed pink and so were the tip of her ears.

"Have fun." Bree joked and went back to sleep.

Chase couldn't help wondering. Why was Bree blushing? _Oh no did I sleep-talk?_ For his whole shift, Chase just sat and thought about why Bree was blushing. The thought just couldn't escape his mind.

When it was seven, Chase woke Leo up the same way as before and went back to sleep.

Everyone had agreed that they would wake up at eight. Looks like Leo was just stuck sitting there for an hour. He contemplated going back to sleep but didn't dare to. If zombies attacked while he was suppose to be on guard instead of sleeping, he would never forgive himself.

Once it was eight, Leo woke everyone up. For breakfast, everyone split a stick of cheese since they had to ration their food. All the food they got from the Davenport house (which was barely any. Before the apocalypse Adam had a huge kitchen raid which loking back on was really stupid now), Dooley house, and Publix.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Adam asked.

"Well I'm gonna continue researching. You guys figure something out." Chase said simply before getting his laptop and plugged in his charger. Honestly, he was surprised they still had electricity. But Chase was glad. If not, they would all meet their demise eventually.

After some talking, Adam, Bree, and Leo decided they were gonna take care of the sleeping arrangements so that Adam and Chase wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Adam found an air mattress in storage and spent the rest of the morning blowing it up, only for it to end up being a kiddy pool. Adam didn't mind though. He still slept in it.

Bree and Leo still had to figure out where Chase would sleep, but they couldn't find anything and just gave up after a few hours of searching.

The rest of the day went by like the first. Chase still had to sleep on the floor. Bree had offered to sleep on the floor instead but Chase generously declined the offer.

Many days and nights were the same. The zombies never came for them though. They switched bases every few days. Now they were at an abandoned apartment. It was the same old routine every day. Stay alive and find the cure. Sometimes Chase's scratch would bother him. He even had the muscle spasms and headaches at times. Owen wasn't wrong about that, that was for sure! One time Chase had a muscle spasm and ended up smacking Adam's lunch out of his hands. Adam still ate it though which disgusted Bree, Chase, and Leo. Chase couldn't recall how many days he had left to find and make the cure before he turned into a zombie.

Adam, Bree, and Leo were aware of the deadline. Some days they would sit with Chase and try to help him but they still found nothing. Sometimes they would distract Chase more than help them and ended up having Chase yell at them to leave him alone.

But one day, exactly a week and two days since that day at the cemetery… They lost someone.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Some sort of cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait and see who it is...**

**~ 1 week of school done! Oh so many left...**

**BaconPineapples**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought I made you wait long enough to see who dies so here it is...**

**Disclaimer- Honestly you would be stupid to think that I own Lab Rats.**

* * *

It was Adam and Leo's turn to go out and get lunch. Of course they didn't do this every day. They had stocked up on junk food a while ago but they were all out so Adam and Leo were gonna bring back a big stash of food.

"Be careful." Chase said before they left.

Adam and Leo were almost at Publix when they were ambushed. There were too many to fight. They tried running the rest of the way to Publix but along the way, Leo tripped.

Adam stopped. "Leo!" He tried to run back to Leo but the zombies were nearly on top of him now. Adam froze in horror.

"Just go Adam! Save yourself and find the cure!" Leo was then cut off by screams of terror as a zombie started taking bites of his flesh. He twitched around in pain but eventually, the zombies figured out they could just held him down and continued chowing down on their meal.

Adam tried to ignore the screams emerging from Leo and ran to McDonalds, occasionally with a few glances back. How could he have just left Leo?

There was no sight of the Owen guy Chase had told him although Adam didn't mind. He just wanted to be alone right now.

Adam quickly got his stash of food and in a big bag left and ran back. When he got to the spot Leo was brutally killed he saw the corpse was gone. Must have been reanimated already. Leo was a zombie. Adam broke down there. He angrily threw the bag to the ground and got on his knees. Leo had died, all because of going to Publix for food. Adam would rather starve then loose Leo. He just sat there for a few minutes, tears running down his face before he decided to go. He grabbed the bag and ran. Ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Adam made it home safely but Bree and Chase immediately realized something was wrong by the tears in Adam's eyes.

"They got Leo." Was all Adam said before slumping down. He tossed the bag to Chase before putting his head in his hands and had fresh tears leak.

Bree immediately burst into tears while Chase looked down on the floor and let a single tear roll down his cheek. Chase put an arm around Bree and she was too upset to notice.

"I never got to say goodbye to him." Bree sobbed.

Chase saw Adam lying there on the ground in defeat and Bree crying her eyes out on the couch at Leo's untimely demise.

He decided to comfort Bree since he knew that Adam liked to be alone whenever something bad happened. Chase walked over to Bree and sat down next to her.

"Bree are you ok?" Chase said softly.

Bree looked into Chase's eyes. She just put her head into Chase's chest and started crying even more.

"What do you think!? My brother was just eaten by zombies! What are you stupid!?" Bree said. It was muffled by Chase's shirt.

Bree saw the flash of hurt on Chase's face and realized what she just said. She lifted her head up off of Chase's now soaked shirt and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Chase. I didn't mean it. I'm just upset about Leo's… death." Bree choked out.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Chase said with a reassurring smile. Bree sat there looking down with tears falling every once in a while.

"I just wish... that I was a better sister to him. I admit that whenever we were at school, I tried to just stay out of it. I didn't stand up for him with the bullies, or with anything matter of fact." Bree sighed. "I'm a horrible sister."

"No you're not." Chase said.

Bree raised her eyebrow and said "Chase I think we both know that's not true. But thanks for trying."

Chase slowly nodded. It was true after all. Bree never really even LOOKED at Leo from what he could recall.

Chase then got a look of anger. He glanced over at Adam to see that he hadn't moved during the whole time. He just sat there with tears and looked frozen. Chase gave another look at Bree to see that she was glancing around sadly as if to say that Leo should be here joking around. "I'm finding that cure now!" Chase was more determined than ever. They all were.

Powered by grief, they were more ready than ever to find and make the zombie cure.

The next day Chase estimated that they had four days left before he turns into a pile of rotting flesh.

Chase was more furious than ever. He has been searching for over a week and still couldn't find anything. But that frustration quickly turned sour. The human race was gonna die. Zombies are gonna rule Mission Creek and eventually, the world. It was all gonna be because of him. Chase silently cursed himself about how he should have been more careful with his chemistry project. It was Chase's fault that Leo was dead. It was his fault that nearly everyone in Mission Creek were zombies. It was gonna be Chase's fault for the end of the world.

"I give up!" Chase announced before sitting on a chair, a look of defeat on his face. He put his head in his hands.

Unfortunately for Chase, Adam had just taken a sip of water and it ended up all over Chase which he ignored, too sad to yell at Adam.

"What!? You can't just give up! We need you!" Adam said while Bree chorused him.

"It's hopeless! I've been searching for forever! And I've come nowhere! Every single link leads to a dead end!" Chase said.

Bree sat next to Chase. "Look Chase, Adam and I both know that you're frustrated but you can't just give up! We need you. You're the smartest one here! I know that there is a possibility that we can't find a cure and I know Adam knows too. The human race is on the line but we need to fight until the end."

"Yeah Chase. If you're not gonna do it for us do it for Leo. I can't get his screams out of my head and the fact that I left him to die. If your gonna give up and quit then how do you expect me and Bree to survive? We need you Chase." Adam added.

Chase thought for a moment, contemplating Adam and Bree's words before saying "You're right guys. I'm not giving up just yet. Not until I become a zombie."

"He's back!" Adam and Bree said simultaneously.

Chase went back to his laptop.

Once again same old routine except in the middle of the night, zombies attacked. It was Adam's shift and he shook Chase and Bree awake.

The zombies were tearing the door apart and pretty soon, there would be no more door.

"What are we gonna do? The only exit is the one filled with zombies!" Bree said.

"We're gonna have to fight our way out!" Chase said. "There's no other way to escape."

* * *

**Ok! Only four days left to find a cure...**

**BaconPineapples**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright Chapter nine! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm working on a new story. You'll see what it is sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer- Even Adam knows I don't own Lab Rats so for you to not, is pretty stupid.**

* * *

"CHARGE!" Adam yelled and opened the door and ran straight into the first zombie. He made quick work of it in no time.

Zombies started rushing in at mad speed hungry for humans. Chase was knocked to his feet not expecting Adam to open the door yet. He was separated from Adam and Bree. Chase saw a zombie lunging for him and rolled out of the way just in time.

Chase had kept his canoe paddle the whole time since the start and was starting to make some progress with the occasional glances at Adam and Bree, to make sure they were alright.

Adam and Bree were almost out until a zombie attacked them from behind. The zombie jumped on Adam's back making Adam scream "Aaaaah get it off!" until Bree whacked it off. The two of them were now out the door and looked back at the room full of zombies. But Chase was nowhere to be seen. It was just a room full of zombies.

"CHASE!" Bree yelled.

A head popped out in the swarm of the undead. "I'm here!"

Bree ran back in the room which was probably suicide. Adam made no hesitation to follow. Together, they cleared a path to get to Chase.

Chase was battling zombie after zombie but there were just too many. There was no way he was gonna make it out. Who knew zombies were so fast? Chase felt like giving up already. He came so far and so close but yet it ends like this.

"Chase hang on! We're coming!"

Chase snapped out of his thoughts. He wasn't aware of whose voice that was but was grateful that someone had went back for him. A hand stuck out in the mass. But it wasn't a hand like the others. It was a _human _hand.

Desperate for survival, Chase grabbed the hand and was pulled in between zombies, each one was trying to get a bite out of him, but he just dodged them all until he hit the ground once again. It was Adam and Bree! More importantly, Chase was holding Bree's hand!

Chase blushed and let go of her hand and pulled himself up. He was about to thank Bree but Adam interrupted him.

"Now's not the time to get all lovey dovey Chase and Bree! Now HELP me with our escape!"

Eventually, they made it out the door, TOGETHER this time and managed to trap the zombies in the apartment. The three teens set up a new base at an abandoned warehouse they found after a few hours of being on the run and exposed. At least, they thought it was abandoned.

"Aaaaaaah! Stay back zombies!" A guy screamed.

Adam, Bree, and Chase screamed too. They got back into a fighting stance. But they then realized who it was.

"Trent!?" Chase said.

"Nerds and Bree!?" Trent said equally shocked. "I'm surprised you guys haven't been turned into zombies. Wait. Where's little nerd?"

Adam walked right up to Trent and grabbed his shirt. "His name is Leo!" Adam let go of Trent's shirt.

Trent smoothed out the crinkles made by Adam before saying "Hey Bree. These are the nerds you are stuck with? Wow I feel sorry for you. Let's leave them and go on our own! They wouldn't last another day!"

Bree narrowed her eyes and defended Adam and Chase. "They aren't nerds and judging by your little scream when we got here, I'm surprised you lasted that long."

Chase smiled at Bree. "Thanks Bree."

Trent looked back and forth at Bree and Chase before saying "Why are you holding a canoe paddle dork?" Trent clearly couldn't think of anything to make fun of Chase right now. He was too surprised at the fact that Bree, the most popular girl in school, had defended two of the three biggest losers of Mission Creek High.

Adam got mad once again and went straight in Trent's face. "Call him a dork again and I'll rip your body apart piece by piece and throw your remains to the zombies!"

Trent gulped. "Ok, ok, ok. Well looks like you guys found my hideout. But there is no way I'm joining forces with you guys."

"Ok suit yourself." Bree said before gesturing to Adam and Chase for them to leave.

Trent broke down. "WAIT! You can stay! But only because you're the only humans I've seen since this whole thing started! Oh man! Now I'm desperate enough to work with them!" Trent said the last part to himself.

"Why should we?" Chase smirked, glad to see Trent desperation.

Trent thought for a moment before saying "I got a weapon." Trent held out a gun which drew a yelp from Chase.

"You have a gun!?" Adam said. "Ooh let me try it!" Adam took the gun from Trent.

"Wait Adam I don't think that's a-" Bree got cut off by Adam shooting a bullet that went through one of the lights.

"Good idea…" Bree said after the shards fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Trent snatched the gun back from Adam.

So Adam, Bree, and Chase decided to work with Trent even though they hated the guy. Chase explained to Trent about them trying to make a cure and everything that happened to them. Trent then told the trio what had happened to him.

_Flashback (in Trent's POV)_

_I had arrived at school to see that everyone looked… different if you could say the least. I walked to one of the jocks, Dylan and asked him what was going on. _

_Dylan just responded with groans and grunts before grabbing my hair. _

_"__Dude what the hell!?" I snapped before slapping his hand away. _

_Dylan just groaned even more and walked slowly with his arms out to some kid. Now I know I'm not exactly the smartest guy in the world or anything, but something was seriously up. Just then the PA boomed and out came Perry's voice._

_"__Attention students! Or the rotting dead. Because our school now smells like what's stuck between my toes, it is closed for a few days for your own health. Bah! Why do we have to care about their health!? What do you mean the PA is still on!? Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up! Oh oops-"_

_Now I knew something was seriously up. I finally made the connection. Deathly pale, ripped clothes, a constant urge for brains, how did I not see it before?_

_But then I thought that there was no way there could be zombies here. That's when I saw Dylan picking at an unsuspecting girls hair and I realized it was true. A zombie apocalypse. I didn't know how it was started or anything but I knew I had to get out of here. I stood in the hallway and panicked for a few moments but eventually realized what I had to do._

_I ran out the doors and along the way home, saw a bunch of more zombies. I had to sneak past all of them which took a lot of time. There were a couple close calls when I accidently stepped on a twig or something else as stupid._

_When I got home I remember something my dad had said. "If there ever is a life threatening emergency, there is a gun hidden in the attic behind a few boxes labeled DO NOT TOUCH."_

_So I quickly grabbed the gun, packed some food, clothes, and other things I need for survival. I grabbed a few knives as weapons incase my gun ran out of bullets. _

_And pretty soon, I found this abandoned warehouse and have been hiding here since the apocalypse started._

Trent finished his incredibly long story.

"There's something I might wanna tell you." Chase said hesitantly.

"And what's that nerd?" Trent answered.

"I may have started the zombie apocalypse." Chase said while slowly backing away from Trent, afraid of his reaction.

"You WHAT!?" Trent screamed. "Your gonna be the reason why everyone's zombies!"

"You think I don't know that!? I've been guilty about it since this whole thing started! Why do you think I'm trying to find a cure!?" Chase yelled back.

Adam and Bree looked nervously at Chase and Trent. The two of them had a glaring contest. After a few minutes, Chase broke it and sighed.

"At least let me explain!" Chase said. He then went on to explain the shortcut through the cemetery they took and tripping over a tree root. The hand popping up and the big chase into the street and running into Bree. Chase was surprised at how smooth the words came out of his mouth as he continued. Adam and Bree would add in things that Chase forgot to mention. Chase even told Trent about the scratch he has and how they have two days left to make the cure.

"Still sounds like your fault." Trent says but didn't look as angry anymore.

* * *

**Done! So how do you think about them teaming up with Trent? I had to add a twist in the story!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright already chapter ten! Enjoy and review as always.**

**Disclaimer- Ask Chase. He would know, he's a genius.**

* * *

When it was night time everyone had to sleep on the floor since there was nothing to sleep on in the warehouse. This time the night shifts were: Trent, Adam, Chase, Bree.

Now, Chase had woken Bree up for her shift and he fell asleep on the cold floor.

Bree just sat there thinking about Chase. Before the whole apocalypse happened, Bree just thought of Chase as the nerdy guy who was friends with Leo. But after the accident they had when they left Publix, Bree didn't really know what her feelings toward Chase were anymore. Was he a friend, a good friend, a best friend, or more than a friend? It was all just so confusing! Chase showed signs that he liked her but maybe the apocalypse is just getting to Bree. The night wore on and eventually Bree gave up, woke up Trent, and fell asleep next to Chase. Maybe a bit too close…

It was the last day to find a cure. Everyone knew that if they didn't find it today, they were doomed. After all, Chase was the only one who was smart enough to do all this.

Chase was flying through his computer not bothering to eat until Bree threatened to break the laptop if he didn't.

Chase growled frustrated. He took a spare pencil and snapped it in half in hopes that it would release his anger but it didn't work.

Adam, Bree, and Trent looked at him. Adam and Trent just went back to what they were doing before but Bree walked up to Chase.

"What's wrong Chase?" Bree asked.

Chase sighed. "I just can't find anything!" He put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not!" Bree said trying to comfort Chase.

"Yes it is! Everything is all my fault! I'm the one who started this apocalypse and now I can't stop it!" Chase cried.

"Hey stop blaming yourself Chase. No one is blaming you except yourself and maybe Trent. I believe in you Chase." Bree said with a smile on her face.

Chase gave her a small smile and said "Thanks Bree. You're the best." Before Bree could say anything, Chase pulled her into a big hug.

"Thanks?" Bree said it as more of a question but did hug back.

But it was Trent who gave Chase the answer to find the cure. Not intentionally, of course.

"I don't get why it's so hard to make a cure. Just throw in a bunch of stuff zombies don't like and add some chemicals and boom it should be a cure!" Trent said while laying on the floor, bored out of his mind. Chase was about to say that was never gonna work but stopped. Wait a minute...

"That's it! I GOT IT! I ACTUALLY GOT IT!" Chase said while jumping up and down like a little boy. He wrote down the ingredients on a piece of scrap paper he found.

"But we need to get to the school's chemistry room to make the cure!" Chase said.

"That's like the slaughter house for humans now! Not that it wasn't before. No fool would go back to the school!" Trent said.

"What other choice do we have?" Bree said.

The four of them made a plan to get to the chemistry lab. It wasn't a great plan, but it was a plan. And now it's time for the final battle to this apocalypse.

Arriving at the outside of school, anyone could have seen that there were more zombies then numbers. The smell wasn't great either. Chase had to puke into a trash can from it which made Adam and Trent laugh and Bree worried.

"It's like everyone in Mission Creek is in there!" Adam commented.

"Adam, I'm pretty sure everyone from Mission Creek is in there." Chase said.

The four "heroes" were hiding out in a bush waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They even had the camouflage bush hats Adam made. Well, everyone except Bree. She said that she would rather die than wear it.

"Now!" Chase whispered.

The teenagers moved out. Their plan was just to force their way in since there was no way to get in sneakily. A zombie would spot them in no time. They entered through the doors and every zombie turned their heads to them.

"New plan! I'll distract them while you make the cure!" Trent said. He then grab Chase's collar. "Listen nerd, you better save Mission Creek because I am not sacrificing myself for nothing!" Chase nervously nodded his head. Trent hollered a battle cry and started shooting bullets everywhere. Some were headshots while others missed completely. It didn't matter though. All Trent had to do was make sure Adam, Bree, and Chase made it to the chemistry classroom safely.

While the zombies were distracted, Adam, Bree, and Chase made it to the chemistry lab. They took out a few zombies along the way.

As they entered the chemistry lab, some zombies followed them and tried busting into the chemistry lab. They banged on the door trying to get in but Adam leaned against the door, making sure no zombies will be able to get in.

"Quick Chase! Make the cure." Bree said.

But Chase couldn't concentrate. His head was pounding. He felt like his skin was gonna melt. Chase thrashed around trying desperately to get rid of the pain. Oh no! He was turning. Chase quickly gave the recipe that will save Mission Creek to Bree.

"Get away from me!" Chase shouted backing away from them to a corner of the classroom before letting out an agonizing scream and fell to the floor. He squirmed around in pain.

"Chase?" Adam said.

Bree was about to run over to Chase but was stopped by his yelling.

"Don't get any closer Bree! Just make the recipe!" Chase yelled and started banging his head against the wall, still on the floor.

Chase put his head in his hands and let out a final scream and went still.

It was silent except for the zombies on the other side of the door as Adam and Bree just stared at Chase's unconscious body, just laying there. Then the two heard a groan. Chase slowly got up, using the wall as support and turned to face Adam and Bree.

Adam and Bree gasped. Chase had turned paler. His clothes were ripped and his skin looked like it was gonna peel any second. His eyes were unfocused and the corners of his mouth had drool.

"Chase!" Adam and Bree yelled.

Chase growled before advancing on them. He tackled Bree, making her scream as she tried to get out of his grip. Before he could bite her though, Adam threw his weapon (a metal pipe) at Chase, knocking him in the head. Bulls-eye! Chase was out cold.

Bree got up with quick and raspy breaths.

"Bree just make the damn cure!" Adam shouted as the bangs at the door grew louder. "It's getting harder to keep this door closed!"

"I don't know anything about this!" Bree panicked. "Chase was supposed to do it!"

"Uh I think he's a bit busy at the moment! Just try! Do it for Leo! Do it for Chase! Heck even do it for Trent who is still out there! Do it for the whole Mission Creek!" Adam tried convincing Bree. It was up to them to save Mission Creek. For all they know, Adam and Bree could be the last humans left unless Trent is still alive. But he didn't hear anymore gunshots so Adam assumed the worst had happened to Trent.

Bree gave one last glance at Chase, who was currently lying on the floor, knocked out. She would do this. For everyone.

Now let's see the recipe. Right. Bree grabbed a beaker and started following the instructions as best as she could. Bree worked as fast as she could. She knew almost all the ingredients, but to be honest, she had guessed on some of them. Soon, the beaker had almost all the ingredients in it. For now, it was a dark misty black. Bree feared that she did something wrong but kept going.

"Adam what's plutonium!?" Bree said. It was the last thing she needed to add.

"I don't know! I got an F in chemistry!" Adam said, still using all his strength to give Bree time.

Bree used all the brain cells to think. She wished she paid more attention in chemistry now.

"Could you hurry up Einstein!?" Adam shouted. His face was strained as he continued to keep the zombies barreling in and eating them.

"Shut up!" Bree said, trying to concentrate. Plutonium looked like a piece of gum. Right? Bree just grabbed the "gum" and hoped it was plutonium. The mixture she had created turned a bright red.

Bree grabbed two water guns and poured the entire bottle of the cure into them. Half of it in each. She gave one to Adam and nodded.

"Let me test it on Chase first."

Bree pulled the trigger and the liquid burst out into a gas. Chase started groaning but it wasn't a zombie groan. It was a regular one. His skin turned back to normal after going through several different colors of deathly pale. Bree tried waking him up but he just wouldn't. She wanted to see his eyes again with the little twinkle in them and the reassuring smiles he gave her.

"We'll come back for him." Adam said snapping Bree out of her trance. Adam released his grip on the door knob and the door flew open. Adam and Bree squirted every zombie in sight until there were no more in the hallway. They were all on the floor, zombie on top of zombie.

They then made their way to the main hallway stepping on top of the zombies who are now humans. It was also where they had left Trent but he was nowhere in sight, probably a zombie. He gave his life to save Mission Creek. Adam and Bree momentarily put a hand to their heart as a little memorial to him before continuing. True Trent was one of the worst bullies at Mission Creek High, but he had proven himself. They would do this for him. For Leo. For Chase.

Adam and Bree went back to back and after about a minute or two, half of the zombies were already on the floor, turning back into humans. But they still had the other half to go. That's when they ran out of the cure.

"There's no more left in mine!" Adam said hitting the water gun.

"Mines empty too!" Bree said.

Looks like this might be the end of them. And they were so close too! Adam and Bree clung on to each other as the zombies filled the gap. Just when they thought they were dead, they heard a voice.

"Hey zombies! Get a taste of this!"

Adam and Bree turned their heads and were amazed at who it was. Chase!

* * *

**Unfortunately, this story is almost done but I am currently writing another one. You'll see what it is once I post the first chapter...**

**Peace out Baconers! Yeah that's right. That's what I'm calling you guys now.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter of this story. Sniff... But I left you with a surprise at the end...**

**Disclaimer- Go back and read every disclaimer in all of the chapters and if you still can't figure it out, then your plain stupid.**

* * *

Chase threw some balloons into the mass of zombies and it exploded admitting a gas that made all the zombies fall down. There was still one left trying to sneak up on Chase. Chase just simply just threw another balloon behind him, making the zombie collapse like one of those spy movies. Except that wasn't a villain. And Chase wasn't a spy.

"Yes! It worked!" Chase threw his hands up in the air and did a victory dance.

Adam and Bree ran to Chase and engulfed him in a big hug.

"How did you do that!?" Adam said amazed.

Chase explained that when he woke up and you guys were gone, he made more of the cure, tripled the amounts on the recipe, and made enough to fill them in some water balloons that were in his backpack.

Before Chase could continue, Bree had cut him off, smashing her lips on his. Chase widened his eyes but soon melted into the kiss.

Adam dropped his mouth before saying to himself "Never thought that was gonna happen."

Chase put his arm on Bree's shoulders while Bree put her arms on Chase's hips and they continued sucking each other's faces off.

Adam, now bored, saw Trent's gun on the floor. He walked over to it, picking it up. _I wonder if it has any bullets left. _Adam pointed the gun up and pulled the trigger, and once again the bullet smashed into one of the lights.

The sound made Chase and Bree jump apart and look at Adam before looking back at each other again, blushing.

"So guys can we go before you guys suck each other's faces off again?" Adam said.

Bree and Chase weren't replying, just continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!"

_2 weeks later…_

Two weeks later, and Adam, Chase, and Leo were once again back at the cafeteria sitting alone. Trent gained a new found respect for them and kept any of the jocks from bullying them.

Adam had filled Leo in about everything that happened when he had died. Leo had almost died laughing when he heard that Bree had kissed Chase. Willingly. Nothing else changed except for Chase and Bree's relationship. When people first heard about it, they thought Bree was joking, dating a nerd. Bree was no longer the most popular girl at school anymore but she didn't care. She still sat with the cheerleaders at lunch but everything else she did with Adam, Chase, and Leo.

"Gee, you think you would get more thanks for saving Mission Creek." Adam said as everyone passed their table, some saying losers.

"They didn't even know it was us. Everyone were all zombies in like the first hour of the apocalypse." Leo said.

"I'm just glad the whole things over." Chase said as he leaned back on his chair only to end up falling, getting laughs from everyone in the cafeteria except for his zombie killing squad (Adam, Bree, Leo, and surprisingly Trent who had just chuckled instead of full out laughing). Chase got up, his face red before sitting down again.

"Smooth Chase. Real smooth." Leo said.

Chase gave occasional glances to Bree, a few times with them locking eyes and smiling at each other before going back to what they were doing before.

During chemistry, Bree and Chase had become lab partners. Their assignment was to create plutonium.

This made Bree and Chase laugh.

Adam had even named their team during the apocalypse: The Ultimate Zombie Killing Team or UZKT for short. Leo had made a remark about them being the only zombie killing team, not that Adam cared though.

Adam went so far with the idea, that he even made Bree, Chase, Leo, and himself dress up in zombie hunting gear, and took a picture of them and posted it on facebook.

Although one day, when Adam, Chase, and Leo walked to school, Bree ran up to them once again. Just like before.

"Ok what did you idiots do again!?" Bree said before taking Chase's hand and pecked him on his cheek.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything! And no PDA!" Leo said.

"Then explain that!" Bree pointed to a group of pale looking teens standing on the sidewalk.

"I don't see anything wrong with them." Adam said. "They look like dudes who desperately need to get a tan."

Bree told him to take a picture which Adam agreed to even though he didn't know what the point of that was. Adam's picture showed up to be just the house behind the teens, all dressed in black. There was no sight of the teens in the picture.

"Hey that's weird." Leo said taking the phone to get a closer look.

"Think guys. Pale, don't show up on camera." Bree said.

"So that means their… vampires?" Chase said.

"No way." Leo exclaimed.

"Hey maybe we are just mistaken!" Chase said before looking at the teens again and jumped back letting go of Bree's hand.

The teen in the front had extracted fangs from his teeth and was hissing something to the teens behind him. When the teen saw the four of them looking at him, he just smirked before turning back to everyone behind him. They then proceeded to fly away, not needing wings or anything.

This made Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo scream realizing they indeed were vampires. Once again they freaked out on the street. Chase was running around again just like the start of the zombie apocalypse. Adam was just frozen in shock with his mouth hanging open. Leo was on the ground rocking back and forth trying to go to his "happy place". Bree was the only one to stay calm and she just looked amused at her friend's reactions. Any bystanders all looked at them thinking they were insane before continuing to walk.

When they made it to school, the shock wore off and the four of them realized what just happened.

Everyone groaned. Not again!

* * *

**Yep! Sequel! Although I don't know when I'll write it but it'll probably take a long time before it's publsihed. Right now I'm working on a different story. I'll give you one hint though. Minutemen. And no not the revolutionary war fighters, the Disney Channel Original Movie from like 2008 or something. See you guys then.**

**~BaconPineapples**


End file.
